What If I Don't Want To 'Just Be Friends?
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Canceled
1. Introduction Break Up

Before she realized it tears were flowing at a steady pace down her pale cheeks. "But we've been together so long! Why do you want to end it? I don't get it." The female murmured softly to the black haired male that stood before her.

"Luka I still love you, I don't want to leave you, but this relationship…We've run out of things to say! It's dull, it's-it's pointless so this is goodbye okay?" He said. He couldn't even force himself to look into her aqua eyes. "It's over." He muttered as he turned his back to her. "Let's just be friends." He added.

Luka felt the flow of her tears increase. "I still love you. How can it all be over? I don't want you to leave me!" She cried. She felt her knees weaken and she felt to the soft green grass below.

Her tears wouldn't stop and she sat there alone in the park on the ground crying all alone for the longest time.


	2. BFF

Luka woke up and hit the off button on her small pink alarm clock that was buzzing loudly from her nightstand. She climbed out of bed and rubbed her swollen, red eyes.

"I'll get over it…It was just a break up. No big deal." She said to herself as she ran a blue hairbrush through her cotton candy colored hair. Had it really come down to this? Was she hurt so badly that she was forced to lie to herself saying this whole thing was no big deal, that there were other fish in the sea? Obviously it had.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips Luka quickly dressed in her school uniform and walked across the hall into the small bathroom that she shared with her brother. She turned the thumb lock and looked into the mirror.

"At least I'm not as much of a mess as I was last night." She said quietly as she gazed at her red eyed reflection. Eventually she couldn't stand the sight anymore so she dabbed a bit of cover up onto her face with a make up sponge and then applied her eyeliner, mascara and pale brown eye shadow.

She took another glance at her pale reflection. She looked better now, only he would be able to tell she had cried at all, because he had watched her, he had watched her break down and he didn't do a thing about it, but she understood why, because he didn't love her anymore.

Letting that slip her mind Luka said goodbye to her older brother Luki and walked outside. She had skipped breakfast; this whole ordeal seemed to have taken a toll on her appetite.

"Hey Luka wait up!" She heard the familiar voice of her best friend Meiko Sakine call.

Luka quickly spun around at smiled at the brunette that was charging full speed toward her.

"Good morning Meiko!" Luka said. She had tried to sound happy, but she couldn't quite hide the sadness in her voice when she spoke.

Meiko stopped next to her for a few seconds to catch her breath and then looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Luka is something wrong?" She asked her friend.

Luka gave a weak nod. She really needed to tell someone what had happened and it seemed like Meiko was available at the moment. "Meiko we broke up…" Luka said quietly.

Meiko gasped loudly. "What no way, but you guys have been together since the last year of grade school!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay? Should you even be going to school? Does Luki know? Luka…I'm so sorry this must be so hard on you." Meiko said. Her flood of questions didn't throw Luka off guard. The pinkette had actually expected it.

"Calm down Meiko! I'm fine. I have to go to school I mean I can't let my grades slip any further than they already have, can I? And no, I haven't told Luki yet. I mean you know how over protective he is of me. He'll get mad at him." Luka said. Why did she even care if her brother got mad at her ex-boyfriend? Maybe it was because of all the good times they had sheared together, maybe she just wasn't ready to give that up yet.


	3. Put On The Spot

Eventually the duo arrived at the high school where they attended classes at. Nothing had changed other than the aura that Luka seemed to give off.

Usually the pinkette would have spent the time before class complaing to Meiko about the schools most popular boy Gakupo Kamui while they awaited her black haired boyfriend's arrival, but today was different. Today Meiko followed her friend's gaze that lingered upon the popular purple haired boy.

"Luka you can't seriously be checking him out." Meiko said. Though she had once considered Gakupo an option she knew Luka wouldn't want just a one night stand and that was exactly what Gakupo Kamui offered.

Luka smiled. "Don't worry I would never date someone like him, besides he probably doesn't even know I exists." Luka assured her friend, but the truth was she wondered what being with him would be like.

"Luka we all know he know you exist! I mean have you ever looked over at him during class? He stares at you nonstop!" Meiko exclaimed a little too loud.

Meiko's out burst caused the purple haired male to turn around. He smirked and winked at Luka before turning to Meiko. "Now, now Ms. Sakine your beautiful friend over there can gaze at whoever she pleases." He said in his smooth, deep voice. He then chuckled and turned away causing most of the females in the classroom to melt.

Meiko's face had now turned tomato red, her favorite color. It was half from anger and half from the embarrassment of Gakupo putting her one the spot, but Luka on the other hand was her normal pale self.


	4. What Happens At The Libary Doesn't Stay

**Finally another chapter! I'm sorry this is so late! I actually wrote it a while ago, but I just haven't had time to type it up until now, but it's finally up so hooray!**

**Anyways brace yourself for a cheesy romance scene! XP**

* * *

"God I hate him!" Meiko cried angrily as they walked down the sidewalk towards the library.

"Oh Meiko, he's not that bad! He's just a little full of himself, that's all." Luka said. She had no idea why she was even trying to defend him.

"Damn right he is!" Meiko exclaimed. She was furious now.

Luka sighed as she watched her friends face turn tomato red once more.

There was a long while of silence as they stood at the stop light, waiting for the signal to walk.

Meiko broke the silence suddenly. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." Meiko said as she stormed off down the street.

She was furious that Luka, her best friend had even tried to defend the their purple haired classmate who had deliberately embarrassed her in front of the whole class.

Luka didn't really mind Meiko's actions, she knew her friend was easily angered.

"I'll have to apologize to Meiko later, but right now I really need to study." Luka reminded herself, it was true too because tomorrow they had a big test.

The pinkette quickly walked into the old brick building that was the town's library and browsed the isles. Within a few minutes she found the books she was looking for. She quickly pulled the books off the shelf and headed for one of the study carols.

Soon after she sat down and begun to read she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see who it was and to her surprise before her stood Gakupo Kamui, Mr. Popular.

She took a quick look past him. There were no girls with him. Where was his fan club?

The male smirked. "Well, well, well look who's here! It's nice to see you, Luka." He said and he removed his hand from her shoulder.

Luka blushed a light pink, but it was barely noticeable. "Oh, Kamui-san." She said plainly. "What are you doing here?"

Gakupo chuckled and sat down in the carol next to hers and held up a book with a red cover. "Studying, same as you." He said.

Luka gave a nod. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." Luka said rubbing the back of her head.

The man shrugged. "Not really. I mean you probably figured I had better things to do, right?" He asked.

Luka nodded again. "Well yeah, I mean I guess I figured you'd be with a girl or something ya know?" Luka admitted.

A smirk spread across Gakupo's lips. He slid his arms around Luka's shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him. "Well I am aren't I?" He whispered in her ear.

Luka stayed quiet, for some reason she didn't mind his touch.

"So, I heard you went through a bad break up, that true?" Gakupo asked to break the ice.

"Yeah, it's true. I really don't understand why he ended it though , I mean we were together so for long, we shared so many happy times. So why? Why did he want to end it?" Luka said with tears pooling in her aqua eyes. She quickly buried her head in her arms that were rested on the wooden surface of the carol before her.

"Luka please don't cry." Gakupo said. He hated when girls cried. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I was just being stupid. I'm sorry."

Luka looked up at him. "You shouldn't apologize to me. It's my own fault…I shouldn't be crying, I understand why he doesn't love me anymore." Luka said.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around the pinkette and pulled her close to him. This was a challenge thought since they were both sitting down, but Gakupo gave it his best try. "Luka I want to share happy times with you!" He blurted out suddenly.

Luka felt her face flush scarlet. "Gakupo?" She was confused. What had he just said to her?

"Tomorrow after school…Let's talk." He said.

* * *

**Please review! I really like to hear what you guys think and if you have any critiques for me I'd love to hear them~**

**I think I'll put some more pairing in hear eventually. Some Meiko x Kaito, twincest...Maybe even some akward Len x Luka moments. Who knows!**


End file.
